Grim Reapers
Are a terrible no good very bad hockey team in the CFHFFL who won like 2 championship . For the 2015-16 season, they will compete in the MacInnis Division. History The Black Knights are an organization built on giving players a chance to redeem themselves. In their first season in the CFHF Fantasy League they caught the entire league by surprise winning the championship when they defeated the Hamilton Slackberry on the final day of the playoff by a what seemed to be a tie breaker. In year 2 the Black Knights continued with their quiet manor making minor trades to improve their team. But on February 2, 2014 they made the biggest trade in their franchise history trading their captain and top forward Eric Staal for Ryan Johansen and a 2nd round pick in the 2014 prospect draft. With the emergence of young star Matt Duchene, general manager Savoie16 started to slowly humoring trade offers for their captain. When asked about the trade Savoie16 said "We believe that Matt was ready for a bigger role in the locker room, and getting a great young talent like Ryan to play along Matt we felt it would be benefit our current and long term success in this league." While they fell short in the semi-finals they demonstrated the resiliency the team had and won their consolation bracket in dominating style finishing the year as the 3rd top team. Year 3 was a year to remember for The Black Knight organization. Going into the season they went in with the same mentality as previous years, work hard and play hard. GM Savoie16 had full faith in his team going forward with Ryan Johansen showing he was the real deal. Knowing he could make a big splash in the post-season, Savoie16 pulled the plug on one major trade acquiring Center Joe Thornton and a 15th round pick in the 2015 draft from the Pressbox Millionaires for highly touted prospect Teuvo Teravainen, Cody Ceci, 1st round 2015 prospect pick and a 16th round pick in 2015. The Black Knights would have an amazing regular season being a top team all year finishing the year 4th in points (2nd overall) losing the league regular season title on the last week of the season to The Intangibles. The Black Knights then would go into the playoffs with a chip on their shoulder. They would defeat The Hamilton Slackberry, in a year one final rematch, in the first round. Then going into the semi-finals against The Intangibles, The Black Knights showed they had a scoring touch winning all the offensive categories to defeat the offense orientated Intangibles. They would then go into as the favorites to win the championship matching up against the dustiest team in the league, The Wheeling Dusters. The Dusters would prove to be a real contender but fell short of defeating the Black Knights. After a night of celebration, GM Savoie16 would receive another honor, winning the H. Jay Feaster award for GM of the year. Roster Forwards Defense Goalies Bench IR Prospects Category:Team pages Category:MacInnis Division